


Dreams of Danny

by donewithmirrors



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Gen, It actually is lame, Just a dream I had, Not a Story, Sorry if it's lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donewithmirrors/pseuds/donewithmirrors
Summary: Yoooo.So, I decided to start this little thing when I realized that I have dreams about meeting Dan Avidan more often than a normal person should. So, every time I think the dream is slightly interesting, I'll put it here for you guys to read. Haha, it would suck if I had a really good dream and couldn't remember it.I suck at summaries.





	1. At the Mall

Alright so, this dream I had just last night/early this morning (I guess I fell asleep around 2am?) takes place in the mall for some reason. I’m with my boyfriend and my brother, and I guess we were just dicking around. Now that I’m thinking about it, I think the reason I had this dream in the first place is because of the recent tour announcement that Ninja Sex Party released. They’re coming to Nashville, and I really want to go!

So, back to the dream. Okay so, my boyfriend, brother and I are walking around in the mall. And I’m not sure why we were there in the first place, but who cares right? Anyways, we stop in this central part of the mall where there’s a bunch of benches and stuff for people to take a break from walking around and whatnot. We started playing around on our phones and shit, right? Well, I’m always constantly looking around at other people in public for no particular reason.

I guess I’m just too curious for my own good. It’s not like I’m staring at people that walk by or anything, I dunno. So I go back to looking at my phone so I don’t look like such a weirdo. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat; that’s my routine. I have Tumblr too, but I don’t use it as much as I used to. Anyways, I look up from my phone again, and I had to do a fucking double-take!

Danny was walking around in the same area that I was in, breathing the same air as I was. And at the realization it was him, I started freaking out. Silently, of course. I know how frustrating it must be when famous people get called out in public, so I tried my best to respect Dan’s privacy. Quietly, I whispered to my boyfriend, “Don’t say anything, but Danny from Game Grumps is standing right fucking there!” He quickly looked up and saw Dan talking to the cashier in some clothing store or something.

“Holy shit, it IS him!” he whispered back, and then he told my brother and then my brother started freaking out. So, a few minutes go by and we haven’t approached Dan at all because we didn’t want to be rude while he was shopping or whatever. I pretended to mess with my phone again, so I wouldn’t get caught looking at him so much. This next part is kind of a blur, but next thing I know, my boyfriend is telling me to go talk to Danny.

I guess Danny was done at the store he was in, and had just walked out. And for one reason or another, I actually felt brave enough to go and talk to him. I just remember shaking really bad and almost crying because I was so nervous! I mean, shit, wouldn’t you be? Anyway, Danny saw me walking up to him and he had the biggest fucking smile on his face. Kind of like the one he does when him and Arin are making announcements on the channel about Game Grumps LIVE events, ya know? It’s usually when they run out of things to say, so he just smiles awkwardly. Yeah, you know which one now.

“Hi, how are you?” he said. And, oh my god, I almost fell to the fucking floor. I started to cry, but it was more of a happy cry than a nervous one. “Oh no, are you okay? Please, don’t cry!” I started laughing and I wiped my tears away as quickly as I could, and he fucking reached out to give me a hug. He fucking knew how nervous I was, and for obvious reasons. He asked me to introduce him to my boyfriend and my brother, and we took all kinds of pictures. The last picture I got was one of just me and him, and I hadn’t felt happier in a very long time. He was just so nice and humble, and we talked about music and I told him all kinds of personal stuff. We finally quit bugging him, and then I guess we left to go back home after we said goodbye.

And, that’s when I woke up.


	2. The Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I mentioned this before or not, but I'm going to see NSP this summer in Nashville!

So, this dream is kind of actually really cheesy. See, I wrote a letter to Dan a while back, and I shared some personal information with him. Also, this is really embarrassing, but I lowkey check the mailbox every day hoping he sent a letter back, even though I know he won’t. Like, I know he doesn’t have time to read every single thing he gets in the mail. What makes me so special? Okay but anyways, here’s how the dream went.

So, like I said before, I wrote a letter to Dan a while back. I think it was actually for his birthday, so it’s been almost two months. And then some time later, Ninja Sex Party announced that they were going on a cross-country tour. Literally, I was so surprised to see that they are actually coming to Nashville. I knew I had to go because who knows when they’ll ever come back to Tennessee, ya know?

Okay, okay so in the dream, I wrote the letter and I never got a letter back. Of course, I was slightly disappointed, but I knew better still. And, it’s getting closer and closer to the day of the show so I’m like, really hype. And then finally, it’s the day of the show, and my brother and I are standing fairly close to the stage. Not really front and center, we were more like, off to the right side of the whole room or whatever.

And like any other show I’ve been too, I was really excited to actually see the band play live and in person. Like, I’m breathing the same air as Dan fucking Avidan right now. So, they’re playing their sets and I’m having a fucking blast and then at the end of a song (I’m not sure which) Danny’s like, “Hey guys, I’ve gotta be serious for just a moment.” And I’m just standing there thinking _Oh shit, somebody’s instruments are fucked up or something_.

So Danny’s trying to get everybody to quiet down and stuff, and Brian the TWRP guys are just playing random music in the background while Dan’s talking. And he says “So, I don’t normally do this type of thing, but I got this letter a few weeks ago,” and that’s when I started hyperventilating, “And it’s from one of you lovelies in the audience tonight. First of all, (my name, which I told him how to pronounce in the letter), I just want to thank you for thinking so highly of our music. That really means a lot to me.”

So, at this point, I’m already crying my eyes out but he hasn’t seen me yet. “I’m not sure why songs about sex and dinosaurs make you so happy, but I’m glad to hear it!” The crowd starts laughing, as do I, and I’ve kind of stopped crying. “So here’s the thing,” And then I’m like _Fuck, there’s more?!_ “It would also mean a lot to me if you could come up here and sing a song with us.”

WHAAAT?! Danny has just asked ME to sing a duet with him, like what the fuck is going on right now?! Holy fucking shit! So now, even though Dan has absolutely no clue what I look like, he’s looking around the room and he’s actually waiting for me to go up on stage. The crowd is looking around at each other like “Are you the one?” “Where is she?” “Is it you?” And then finally, my brother is like “Fucking go, they’re waiting!”

So, slowly, I make my way through the audience and everybody starts cheering because they figured out that it was me. And Danny is smiling the whole time. I’m still lowkey crying at this point, but then Dan came up to me and gave me a hug, and it was just the nicest hug I’d ever experienced. Then, all the other guys come up and they’re telling me that it’s nice to meet me and stuff. And then Dan’s just like, “So which song would you like to sing?” And my answer was The Last Unicorn, out of all the songs I could’ve picked. I chose that song though just for personal reasons that I can’t really explain.

So then, Danny starts it off, and he’s singing so beautifully that I almost forgot I was up there. The beginning of the song (if you haven’t heard it already) goes like this:

When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain,  
And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain,  
In the shadow of the forest, though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving at the Last Unicorn

I came in at what I call the “forest part.” And it just sounded so good, I was surprised how well our voices harmonized the way they did. So anyways, we played the song and then everyone cheered, and I was about to go offstage. But Dan grabbed my shoulder and then he gave me a letter. And he said, “Don’t open this until after the show, okay?” And I said okay, and went back to find my brother. The concert continued on and that was the end.

I have no idea what was in the envelope that Danny gave me, and I’ve been pretty bummed about it since. But it’s like I said earlier, I check the mailbox every day. Just in case.


	3. The (Real) Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy, let me tell you something right now... If any of you get the chance to go see Ninja Sex Party live, you better take that chance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd also like to add that I'm not going to be sharing any of the set list, just because I know many people (like myself) do not like spoilers! But it's also because Danny asked us specifically not to! Thank you in advance for understanding.

GURL, HAVE I GOT A STORY FOR YOU!

Alright, but seriously, I got to see TWRP, Ninja Sex Party, and Starbomb play and it was AMAZING. I had such a great fucking time, which I’m going to tell you all about. But first, I just want to say that if you weren’t able to go see the guys during this tour, I hope that you’re first in line for their next concert nearest you! You will have a wonderful time, and it’ll be totally worth the wait!

Okay so, the show I went to was in Nashville on May 19th. I went with my brother, and we stood for a total of seven hours straight. That’s in the line before the concert, waiting for the concert to start, during the concert, and after it was all over. (Which, by the way, I’m still kind of recovering!) So first, I’ll talk about the line. We did not have VIP tickets; however, we were still a decent distance away from the doors.

(We saw so many great cosplayers and such, but my favorite was the guy dressed as Old Man from It’s Dangerous To Go Alone! He was spot on, my dudes!)

BUT, we got incredibly lucky and got to go in as part of the 21+ group. (That being said, I apologize to everyone that waited outside in the heat so patiently! You’re all fucking champs!) Anyway, my brother and I get in and the first thing I noticed was a staff member standing next to a small door. As someone was coming out of the room behind that door, I realized that that’s where the Q&A was being held, and it was also where the show would take place!

But wait, there’s more! Upon the realization that I was looking at the Q&A, I looked really quick to see DANNY AND BRIAN on stage! That was the first of many, many mini-heart attacks that night! Anyway, I told my brother what I saw, and we casually moved closer to the door and waited patiently to be let into the room. We waited for about 45-50 minutes before we were allowed to go in. And man, once we got in, I made damn sure that we had a great view!

So at this point, my brother and I are at the barricade! YES GURL, the barricade! However, we were more to the right of the stage rather than the center. I was completely okay with it though, because I knew we wouldn’t be able to see if we tried to go for the center. The merch table was set up to the right of us, and I wanted so bad to get my brother and myself a shirt with all the tour dates and stuff, but the line was so long that I didn’t want to risk losing our great spot!

(Side note, I got to see Brent Lilley at the merch table, which I thought was really cool!)

Anyway, we waited and waited for the show to start at 8:00pm. Eight o’clock came and went, and the show had not yet started. We were starting to get super anxious at this point. My brother and I were constantly looking around for any signs of the show starting soon. Finally, the lights started to go out, and this super loud humming noise began to play. Like, holy fucking shit, IT’S HAPPENING! Yet, even when that happened, we still waited somewhere between 10-15 more minutes.

(We were so close to the stage that the bass in the speakers was making our fucking souls vibrate! It was mine and my brother’s first time ever being so close to the stage!)

BUT THEN, TWRP came out and they played several songs, obviously. I only knew one of the songs they played because I’m still kind of new to their music, but they were hilarious and energetic and overall incredible! I don’t want to say too much because I’m afraid I’ll give something away, but I will say this: they came back to Nashville on May 28th, and if I didn’t have to be at school the next day, I would have totally gone back!

(THE MOMENT YOU’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!!!!!!) ((Maybe not all of you, and probably all of you think I’m overdoing the fangirl thing a bit, but that’s okay! I fucking own up to that shit, ya know?))

So, TWRP are still playing and I’m pretty sure it was either the last song on their set or the second-to-last song. And, I’m dancing and having a great time, my brother is having a great time. But, I look over to the backstage area (which I have the clearest view of, by the way), and I saw him. Dan fucking Avidan is looking out behind the curtain, peeping out at the audience! Danny Sexbang, I should say, but still I was so fucking over the moon! I tried to get my brother’s attention before Danny went away!

“Dude, quick, fucking look! Oh my god, look, hurry!” I said, and I pointed right at Danny and that’s was when I had my second mini-heart attack that night. Danny caught me looking at him, which was embarrassing and not embarrassing all at once. He could have just walked away, ya know? He could have easily moved away from the curtain and ignored my existence completely. BUT GURL, HE FUCKING SMILED AND WAVED AT ME, AND HE GAVE ME A THUMBS UP!

TALK ABOUT HASHTAG BLESSED! I was shaking so fucking bad, and I was speechless and almost started crying and shit. And, my brother was all like “I told you he would do something like that! I told you something was gonna happen!” And he was just so happy to see me happy, which I thought was really fucking cool. Keep in mind, Ninja Sex Party hasn’t even started playing yet! My night couldn’t have been any better at that point.

Finally, TWRP had finished their set and had announced for Dan and Brian to come out on stage! And, let me just say that it was the greatest fucking thing I had ever experienced. There wasn’t one person in that room who wasn’t cheering or screaming or chanting, and it was awesome! By no means was this my first concert, it was actually my fifth concert (but it was my brother’s first concert), but each concert I go to feels like the first one every single time.

There is absolutely nothing like the sound of 1,500 people coming together for one reason, and that was to cheer on our boys. Obviously, I’ve been to bigger shows before, but being that close to the stage and in a room full of people singing along to every song they played was life-changing. Anyway, when Dan and Brian came out, everyone was super fucking excited! I mean, wouldn’t you be? This is what you came for!

They were hilarious, and beautiful, and fan-fucking-tastic! Dan and Brian played a song, and then Danny went on to tell us that this was their first time being in Nashville, to which everyone went crazy! Someone in the middle of the crowd had brought some inflatable dicks, which Danny just HAD to point out! And even at the end of one of their songs, he said “Ninja Brian! The dicks, they’re multiplying!” Oh, it was such a great fucking night!

Anyway, so they played a shit-ton of songs and made us all laugh and sing and dance. And then, they took a tiny break to get ready for the Starbomb set! Seeing Arin Hanson in person for the first time was exactly like I imagined it. He was really fucking cool, and made everyone feel super hyped. I mean, of course he did, but I really can’t think of what else to say! So now, it’s the end of the Starbomb set, and Danny announced that it was their last song.

UNLESS, we all cheered as loud as we could for their encore! Which duh, we obviously did! And then, yeah... They played an encore, and it was really fucking great! I’m so, so glad that I got to see them all play, but I’m also really glad that they’re taking a break in between tour dates or whatever. They’ve earned it, they deserve it, and they are all so wonderful and incredible!


End file.
